star_warsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sora Bulq
Sora Bulq- weequayański Jedi, który służył Republice Galaktycznej i Zakonowi Jedi podczas ich konfliktu z Konfederacją Niezależnych Systemów. Przed rokiem 22 BBY Bulq samodzielnie trenował ucznia, Galdosa Stouffa, który z kolei służył jako jego padawan. Po tym, jak Obi-Wan Kenobi odkrył, że separatyści tworzyli swoją własną armię droidów na Geonosis, Sora Bulq i Galdos Stouff oraz 200 innych Jedi zostali wysłani na opuszczoną planetę, przez co wzięli udział w Bitwie o Geonosis. Sora Bulq był jednym z niewielu, którym udało się przeżyć i bezpiecznie wrócił do Świątyni Jedi. Podczas Wojen Klonów Sora Bulq nie brał zbyt wiele udziału w konfliktach. W 21 BBY był obecny na spotkaniu, na którym cyborg-przywódca armii dronów zademonstrował swój gniew wobec Jedi poprzez torturowanie Eetha Kotha i pokazanie tego zebranym poprzez hologram. Po zbombardowaniu hangaru Świątyni Jedi, Bulq był obecny na pogrzebie tych, którzy wówczas stracili życie. Biografia Wojny Klonów Bitwa o Geonosis W roku 22 BBY, napięcie pomiędzy Republiką Galaktyczną a Konfederacją Niezależnych Systemów rosło w zawrotnym tempie. Odkryto, że Jango Fett był odpowiedzialny za skrytobójcze ataki na Padmé Amidalę z Naboo. Mistrz Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi śledził go aż do Geonosis, przy czym odkrył rozwój armii dronów tworzonej przez separatystów. Skontaktował się ze Świątynią Jedi i przekazał tam informacje. Chwilę po wysłaniu hologramu, Jedi został zauważony i schwytany. Mace Windu zadecydował o zebraniu drużyny do ataku na planetę. Oddział składał się z 200 dostępnych wówczas Jedi, a jego celem było zniszczenie armii droidów oraz uratowanie Obi-Wan KenobiegoGwiezdne wojny: część II - Atak klonów. Sora Bulq i jego uczeń, Galdos Stouff, byli wśród Jedi wysłanych na Geonosis. W końcu walczący Jedi znaleźli się w sytuacji, w której droidy miały dużą przewagę liczebną, więc utworzyli defensywny krąg. Kiedy zdawało się już, że przegrali, kilka statków republikańskich szturmowało pole bitwy; co więcej, jako wsparcie została dostarczona armia klonów. Dzięki pomocy tych samych statków Sora Bulq oraz inni ocaleni Jedi opuścili pole bitwyGwiezdne wojny: część II - Atak klonów. Wiadomość od Generała Grievous Rok później, w 21 BBY, odbyło się spotkanie w Świątyni Jedi, na którym również był Sora Bulq. Był tam już obecny, kiedy Generał Grievous pojawił się na holoprojektorze z wiadomością, że pojmał członka Rady Jedi, Eetha Kotha. Drwił z nich, dając wyraz swojej nienawiści wobec polityki Jedi oraz Republiki, powiedział że żyje tylko po to, żeby ujrzeć ich śmierć. Następnie poddał Eetha Kotha torturomGrievous Intrigue. Zbombardowanie Świątyni Jedi W ostatnim roku Wojny Klonów, 19 BBY, Sora Bulq był obecny przy bombardowaniu Świątyni Jedi. Hangar Świątyni eksplodował wywołując śmierć pewnej liczby klonów, pracowników oraz sześciu Jedi. Podczas dochodzenia prowadzonego przez Anakina Skywalkera i Ahsokę Tano, Sora Bulq był świadkiem tego, jak Anakin wchodzi do więzienia, by przesłuchać podejrzaną- Lettę Turmonda. Następnie, Sora Bulq brał udział w pogrzebie szóstki Jedi, którzy zginęli w bombardowaniu hangaru Świątyni. Mowę pogrzebową wygłaszał YodaWojny Klonów: Sezon 5. Osobowość Sora Bulq był silnym i utalentowanym wojownikiem. Podczas Bitwy o Geonosis wyszedł z całej bitwy bez chociażby jednego urazu i był jedym z nielicznych ocalałychGwiezdne wojny: część II - Atak klonów. Szanował swoją własną pozycję jako Jedi, uczęszczając na spotkania, na których był potrzebnyGrievous Intrigue. Okazywał zawsze szacunek, czego przykładem była obecność na pogrzebie poległych w bombardowaniu Świątyni JediWojny Klonów: Sezon 5. Za kulisami Po raz pierwszy Sora Bulq pojawił się jako postać drugoplanowa w filmie z 2002 roku o tytule Gwiezdne wojny: część II - Atak klonów. Jego historia jest bardzo rozwijana w Legendach Gwiezdnych Wojen, gdzie jest główną postacią kilku opowieści, w których poddał się ciemnej stronie Mocy i został jednym z podwładnych Hrabi Dooku. Sora Bulq występował w Grievous Intrigue jako nienazwana, drugoplanowa postać. Weequayański Jedi to on, ale nie było to potwierdzone aż do czasu wydania przewodnika po odcinku, gdzie napisano że model wspomnianej postaci został opisany imieniem Sora Bulq@pablohidalgo (Pablo Hidalgo) na Twitterze, "As an unnamed background character in Grievous Intrique.". Jest to jednak niezgodnie z informacjami z Jedi: Mace Windu, z których wynika, że w tym czasie Sora nie był już Jedi. Kolejny raz występuje on w odcinkach Sabotage i The Jedi Who Knew Too Much piątego sezonu Wojen Klonów. Przypisy Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Weequayowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Artykuły kanoniczne